In an uplink of Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) technology is adopted in a transmission mode of Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH). On the PUSCH, each user utilizes a length of time-frequency domain Resource Elements (REs) allocated by a system as one's own bands for data transmission and pilot transmission, wherein time-domain indexes of the REs are symbol indexes; frequency-domain indexes are subcarrier indexes; and data and a pilot occupy symbols of different indexes, and subcarriers of the same indexes.
In the related art, the frequency-domain REs occupied by the pilot of the PUSCH are the same as those occupied by the data, and both are determined by two parameters: REstart and REnumber, wherein because PUSCH resource in the LTE is allocated via resource blocks (RB) as minimum units, and the frequency-domain length of one RB includes 12 REs, the Restart should be a start of a RE index of one RB and the Renumber should be an integer multiple of 12. Therefore, the frequency-domain resource occupied by the PUSCH data and pilot in the related art may also be determined by the RBstart and the RBnumber. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of PUSCH data and pilot pattern, in a situaition that a normal Cyclic Prefix (CP) in the LTE in the related art is adopted, of one RB in one time slot. As shown in FIG. 1, a pilot and data, in the situaition that the normal CP in the current LTE is adopted, of one RB in one time slot are given.
In particular, multiple users in one user set adopting Multi-User Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MU-MIMO) (one kind of multi-user multiple input multiple output technology and space division multiplexing technology already used on the PUSCH) may jointly use a section of REs allocated by the system to the users. However, this requires that locations of the REs used by the users are the same and pilot codes corresponding to the pilot should be of strong orthogonality, thereby rendering the design for pilot codes with relative high technical requirements.
Currently, in view of the problem that a pilot design scheme of the PUSCH in the related art is poor on flexibility, no effective solution is provided.